


Servant of Evil

by TurkiePie



Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slight Markimash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurkiePie/pseuds/TurkiePie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medieval!AU.<br/>Mark and Sean were the separated twins, also the long lost twins, at least. But, one day they were meeting each other again and Sean exactly felt happy for it. Sean as the prince and Mark as his servant. What would their destiny be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a fanfic based on a song: Aku no Meshitsukai (Servant of Evil) - Kagamine Len. If you know the Evillous Chronicles for the Vocaloid, you might know how sad it was. :(   
> And another angst fanfic, I feel like a masochist. Ha, otherwise, enjoy!

Mark and Sean were long lost twins in a certain small family in a certain kingdom, they were born with the same mother. Unlike the real twins, their appearance were different. They were getting along very well, playing around, laughing and smiling towards each other, having a great time. Mark crafted a flower crown for Sean and the other was wearing the handcraft flower crown which his twin made, like he appreciated his work. In return, Sean put a flower on each of his ears, Mark blinked. The boy laughed, seeing his brother looked beautiful with the flower crown was absolutely great. Both of them plastered their goofy faces and then they laughed.

Although, they heard their parents were fighting and arguing, ended up both of them divorced. Mark and Sean, of course they didn't like that, even they were only children. Why they didn't like that? Because it made them separated from each other. Mark forced to join his father while Sean forced to join his mother, both of them weren't agree with that, but they were children. Agreed or not, they were joining with them in heavy-hearten.

One day in a kingdom, Sean had promoted as the ruler of the kingdom and also as a prince. He had the right for doing his task. It was that time, when the separated twins were meeting each other again. Yet, Sean had gone evil and Mark was still neutral, unlike his twin. But, Mark wasn't a prince, he was _h_ _is_ servant. He served his own brother, which Sean did notice. Sometimes, he apologized to Mark but sometimes he didn't. Since they started to used to it, they were still getting along with each other and let the time flow.

"Mark, could you please to the other kingdom for buying the groceries for me?" Sean asked while still sitting on his throne. Mark nodded, a hand placed on his chest as the respect towards him.

"Yes, I could," he replied, bowing towards him. "I should be back soon, my Highness."

Sean curt a slight nod as he gave the permission for Mark to went to the other kingdom, slowly the servant turned his heels and leaving the castle also the kingdom.

 

Mark gone to the other kingdom—merely disguising as one of the civilians in there, he bought some groceries, which the Prince asked for. Also, another beautiful flowers, although they have a garden in their castle. When the raven haired boy was going back to his kingdom, he saw someone with the blonde hair and a beautiful accent. It was similar on his ears which made his heart skipped a beat. In result, he almost dropped his groceries because he stared at the man. _Oh God_.

The blonde lad turned his gaze at Mark, smiling brightly towards him. He was smiling, _smiling_ , which Mark thought, it was beautiful. His heart rate was slightly increasing, what was this feeling? In return, the ravenette smiled nervously as he waved. But, the boy slowly approaching him while he greeted.

"What a lovely day, isn't it?" The boy asked, an eyebrow raised within his facial appearance. Mark gave him a slight nod, the latter continued. "Hm, I haven't see you before. Aren't you new?"

Oh, he asked. What should he do? He wouldn't tell him about his purpose to be here, for buying the groceries and going back to his own kingdom. It was rude for him, but for the sake of Sean, he would lie about it. "Yes, it seems? I am just a traveler."

"Oh," the blonde said, extending his hand for inviting a handshake. "It must be a coincidence that we met here, my name is Aaron." Aaron introduced himself at Mark, while the servant blinked his eyes and staring his hand. A handshake would be nice. He took a grip on it and shook it.

"A c-coincidence indeed, m-my name is Mark." He introduced back, trying for not being nervous as hell and be cool with it. "Pleasure to meet you, Aaron."

"You seemed nervous," He chuckled at his nervousness, he loved to see the other became all nervous. Was it because of him? That was his thought. "Although, a good name for you, lad. Pleasure to meet you too, Mark!"

He blushed at the compliment, it was such a blessing if he had that name, his mother named him. Then, something snapped inside his mind, which made him blinked. "Oh, and.." Mark paused, took a yellow rose from the bouquet of beautiful flowers and offered it to the blonde. "Here is for you."

Aaron blinked, received the yellow rose from the other. Fiddled on its petals as he smiled. "Ah, you don't have to give me this, Mark. But, I appreciate it, thank you."

Mark laughed, wagging a hand dismissively in front of himself. "No need to thank me, Aaron. I am glad to—"

"Prince Aaron!" The guards shouted which cut off the ravenette servant's words, both of them startled and snapping their heads towards the voice. Aaron sighed, averting his gaze at Mark.

"Well, I have to go. See you someday?"

"Okay, see you someday!" He replied, Aaron flashed a small smile before he went to where the guards were. Mark felt something different, what did he feel? It was quite strange, like something was off? He shook his head, he didn't want to think about it more further and back on his track, Mark went back to the kingdom.

\---

Sean waited patiently for him, sitting on his throne while fiddling someone's photo, Felix Kjellberg's. He was the King of the counterpart, which he wanted to terror. Although, he was walking around the castle but without Mark, it seemed different. With one of the guards, it was way more different than with his servant. Sighing in defeat, he approached the guards, looking up since the Prince himself was short.

"Has Mark arrived?" he questioned, an eyebrow quirked.

Yet, he received a shook of a head and Sean snorted, pouting grumpily while slightly huffing. "What did he take so long..."

When he mumbled that, suddenly one of the guards announced like, "Your majesty! Sir Mark Fischbach had arrived!"

"Oh, finally," The prince mumbled once more, turning his heels around while his ears heard the door opened. It revealed the figure of his servant, Mark Fischbach, he was back with the bouquet of flowers he requested. "What did you take so long?" He raised his voice, half-glaring at the ravenette servant.

Mark flinched slightly, he knew the other was mad of him but, it seemed...not? The ravenette servant bowed towards his Prince 90 degrees with the bouquet on his back. "I apologize, my Highness. I saw a Prince on the other kingdom."

"You saw him?" He asked, his eyebrows were furrowed yet he didn't feel upset, no, not at all. Sean let out an exasperated sigh and lowered his own hand. "...I command you to erase him."

Mark silenced, did he say to erase him? He didn't want that, it was his crush at first, in his mind he still didn't want to do it. But, despite the fact he didn't want to assassinate him, he couldn't disobey his command. Mark stood up straightly and curt a slight nod. "...Your Highness, I will do it." Yet, he approached him for giving him the bouquet politely and Sean gladly accepting it, Mark slowly turned his heels and started to walk to the other kingdom. It was his command and he had no right to opposed it. Otherwise, Sean was his brother.

 ---

Night had risen, full moon shone through the small town of the kingdom. Every civilians had asleep, except the Prince of the Kingdom, Aaron. He was standing in front of the fountain in the middle of the town, examining the water and fishes. A smile bloomed across his face, pulling off the glove and dipped his bare-hand into the cold water. Feeling fresh, he thought. Yet, other than the peaceful aura of the prince, from afar Mark saw him, not going to kill him sneakily but he wanted to do it in gentle way.

"Aaron," He called out, the blonde turned his head around as he saw him, the smile still plastered upon his face.

"Oh, Mark! What are you doing here in the night?" Aaron asked, an eyebrow of questioning quirked upwards.

He wanted to say, _'I want to kill you, I am sorry.'_ but yet, it seemed cheesy and he didn't want it. He unsheathed his knife where he always hiding it under his coat, immediately rushing towards him. Aaron startled at the sudden rush, he wanted to ran but he couldn't move. "Wait, Mark! W-What are you—" Stabbed on the stomach.

"...I'm sorry, Aaron. This is for the prince sake." Mark mumbled out, all of sudden, the tears started to pooling on the corner of his eyes as he fluttered his eyelids and let the tears flow through his cheeks. _'Why the tears are coming out from my eyes?'_ he thought. Aaron weakly grabbing on the back of Mark's blazer and smiling at him, a weak smile before he had gone limp in his arms.

_...It was for Prince Sean McLoughlin's sake..._

 

Felix was strolling around his little town with his only swordsman, Cry. Yet after he went out from his castle, he saw his _son_ 's dead body near the fountain. He froze, immediately ran towards the corpse as he hugged him, gritting his teeth in frustration and anger at the same time. "Who did this!?" He roared, looking around to check if someone was spying on him—except Cry—before turning his gaze back at Aaron. His eyes were immediately narrowed, he thought there was no kingdom to have a grudge like this. Might be, might be from the only kingdom where Sean McLoughlin ruled the area. His bright blue orbs were filled with anger, slowly letting go of Aaron as he turned his gaze towards the masked swordsman. 

"Cry, bury Aaron in the grave and send the troops into McLoughlin's kingdom tomorrow," He instructed, a snort came across his nose. "Also give him a death sentence because he killed the prince." He added.

Cry nodded, his hand on the grip of his sword as he saluted. "Understood," He replied briefly, walking towards the corpse of Aaron and brought him to where the cemetery was. Felix stared the swordsman gone, balled up his hands into fists when it was on his sides. "You should pay for this, McLoughlin."

 ---

Next day, the siblings and the kingdom were peaceful, they had a brioche and a cup of tea as their breakfast on the garden. Sean smiled in satisfied when he was all alone with his servant, yet he also happy to heard that the other kingdom had vanished because the prince had fallen. Mark thought his smile was innocent, really innocent despite the incident they had done—no, _he_ had done. Instead thinking of those, he smiled back at Sean and laughed together. He was become evil for the sake of his brother.

At noon, when Mark wanted to deliver his lunch, he glanced out over the crowds with swords raised up, seeing the swordsman with a poker-faced mask from afar, he frowned. It might be one of the fallen kingdom's knight, it must've be. He walked over the throne room where Sean must've be, creaking the door open and entered. He saw the prince looked over the window, seeing all the ruckus outside the castle. A tray of his lunch had gone from the ravenette servant's hand, taking out a cloak and dropped it around Sean's shoulders. The other flinched and turned around, with that Mark had the chance to pulling him into a tight hug. Sean relaxed inside his arms as he hugged him back.

"My Highness, listen to me." He pulled away slightly as he looked down at the shorter lad, cupping his cheek. "Wear my clothes, take them and run away from here." He instructed.

Sean shook his head, refusing to do it because he didn't want to separate once more. "No, Mark. I want to be with—"

"Sean McLoughlin," He cut off his words with calling his name, leaning on his forehead as it was slightly bumped onto it. "I have promised to protect you, you should live, you deserve that."

"But, you're way different from me! How can they will realize!?" He shouted in frustration, but in quite lower volume because he didn't want this to be heard by someone except both of them. His blue orbs were crystallizing as he fluttered it shut, the tears started to dropped down from the corner of his eyes. Mark wiped them gently with his thumb.

"They didn't know the prince, yet. So, I'm changing you here," A peck on his forehead, assuring that it will be fine. "Go, brother. We don't have much time." He gave Sean his glasses before pushing him away in gentle way, immediately changing into prince attire with the crown on the top of his head. Sean couldn't deny any moment since he had no time to do some arguing. He ran to the back for entering the other secret passage. Mark stared at the front door, seeing the masked swordsman burst through it and pointed his sword towards Mark's neck. He only flashed a small smile.

"Prince Sean McLoughlin, you are sentenced to death. Your punishment starts tomorrow." The swordsman said, he didn't know because magically, Mark had dressed like Sean with that prince attire.

Mark raised his arms up and he got led towards the dungeon and locked him inside a cell.

  
The now prince stood near the window ceiling, where the dim moonlight shone through him, dark blue sky decorated with countless stars. He wrapped his body with a blanket, looked up at the window. A green petal flew towards him and landed on his hand. It was reminding him of Sean.

_The green petals were dancing around them as they crafted some flower crowns for both of them. The breeze made their hair-locks danced too. Suddenly, Sean spoke up._

_"Say, Mark. When I can be a prince?"_

_"Someday, Sean. But, if you're a prince, then let me be your knight!"_

_Sean laughed at Mark's request, tackled down the other until they fell onto the bed of flowers. Mark joined the laugh and it ceased for a minute. Both of them smiled, the flowers were burying them but the ravenette child sneezed._

_"Is the flower tickle you?" Sean asked._

_"Not really," He snorted in content but the shorter lad smirked at Mark and started to tickle him. He laughed abruptly yet whining at the same time. "Sean!"_

_"Tickleeee!!"_

_"Stop!" Mark swatted his hand while laughing, Sean giggled. They stopped their actions and laughter, let the comfortable silence consumed them both._

Unconsciously, the tear dripped down from his eyes when Mark remembered about the fun memory they had. His smile, his laughter, everything was beautiful and he wouldn't see it anytime soon. He felt his nose sting but why he did cry? He wiped his tears with his hand, he didn't want to flash-backing or such, it might hurting him a lot further. Clutching the petal tightly as he shifted his hand onto his chest, snorting softly.

 ---

It was his punishment time.

Mark stood on the wooden floor with his hands got handcuffed behind him, the wind blew his hair as it made the hair-locks danced. Many civilians grumbled and shouting to immediately killed him for doing all of the killing these days. Yet, it wasn't Mark's fault for doing this, but for the sake of his brother, he decided that. Step-by-step, he walked towards the thing which in renaissance era where we got chopped our heads. It was Mark's turn for sentenced to death, but he was still disguising as the prince. His head and his hands were sealed within the wooden cuffs.

Although, he saw Sean ran towards him, not caring about the groans of the crowds behind him and rushed through it, panting softly. Mark only stared at the cloaked man, like he always said, he wanted him to be happy so Mark mouthed, _'Sean, please smile. I want to see you happy this once.'_

And Sean did it, he smiled towards him, warm and soft which Mark always adored. The ravenette smiled back at him when the masked swordsman raised his hand to commanded that released the blade down, so it did.

Chopped, and the church bell rang.

Sean's smile turned into bitter immediately seeing the sight, he clutched onto the cloak tightly and tears ran down through his cheeks, dropping from his chin. His smile flattered, lips were pursued as the crowd slowly ceased, left him only stood in front of his dead brother. Choking a sob, he tilted his head down. Mark didn't deserve this, he thought. Himself was the one who to blame. He shouldn't let him to changed him and he let himself got the punishment. It was beyond too late. Sean's shoulders slumped, dropping onto the brick of grounds on his knees, covering his face as he cried out his feelings. "...I regret on this! I didn't deserve this! I... I should've died!" He shouted out as he cried, the lost was unbearable. He couldn't hold it anymore.

_He had lost his brother once again and he regretted his own choice..._


	2. Regret Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Write your wish on a piece of parchment and place it in a little bottle. If you let it flow with the sea, someday your wish will come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ended up making a sequel of this one, haha. I don't know but I have to so hngggh.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy for this sequel :p

Jack has written the letters he wanted to say, stood still on the shore. The breeze made his short locks of grey danced, so did his shirt. Not as he thought, but he wanted to put the letter inside the bottle as he remembered the old tradition where he lived.

_‘Write your wish on a piece of parchment and place it in a little bottle. If you let it flow with the sea, someday your wish will come true.’_

It had been said when he lived there, although it made him remembered by his long lost sibling, who had died because of himself. The regret had flown through his veins, he was starting to feel it. Mark was the only person who had protect him everywhere, giving him a smile whenever Jack felt horrible. His smile was the cure of his terrible feeling, yet it had gone forever. Remembering his smile was hurt, also their memories together. He stared at the bottle of his hand that might be remembering him of something.

 

_“Jack, wake up,” Jack heard the soft baritone voice as he grunted, refused on what the other had commanded since it was sort of early than the day he often to awake. His body got shaken, still won’t budge from his sleeping position. “My lord, we should get to the beach right now.”_

_Jack cracked his eyes open when he heard that, staring at the man in front of his eyes, jolted awake and almost fell from the bed. Yet, the other attempted to caught him before he fell, made him chuckled. “…What?” The younger lad asked, an eyebrow raised lazily and stretching his arms. “Isn’t it quite…late?”_

_Mark shook his head as he said, “It’s not that late to go to the beach, Jack. Let us go.”_

_Jack nodded, stood up as he changed his clothes first before he and Mark went to where the beach was, it was supposed that Mark led the way not him. As they arrived in the place they wanted to go, they had been greeted by the seagulls also the stray birds around the cottage. It was the place where their childhoods were._

_“The weather is nice, isn’t it?” Mark asked, turning his head towards Jack as the other stared at the beautiful sunset across him, his hair danced throughout the breeze blew between these men. Jack didn’t respond at first because his gaze and mind had focused on the sunset, before he snapped from it and exchanging his gaze with Mark, a smile curved upon his lips as he nodded._

_“Yeah, it is really nice, Mark. I agree with ya’.”_

_The raven-haired man smiled at the other, averting his gaze at the sunset once more. “Have you ever heard about that old tradition where our wish will be granted if we had a message in a bottle?”_

_Jack raised his eyebrows at the question, he did hear of it once but he didn’t believe if it will be true soon or not. Despite of his unsureness, he immediately answered Mark about his answer. “I have, but I’m not sure about it.”_

_“Well, I want to ask you. What is your wish, Jack?”_

_“I want to be the happiest man in the world!” He exclaimed childishly, making Mark chuckled at his statement. The younger man stared at the older as he pouted. “What? It’s my wish, okay?”_

_“Yeah, yeah,” Mark wagged his hand dismissively with the dorky grin he curved upon his lips. “Nothing else than that, don’t you?”_

_“I…don’t know,” Of course, Jack still unsure but being the happiest man in the world sounded really childish to him also Mark, so he blushed in embarrassment. To cover it up, he asked Mark in the exact same question. “Well, what is your wish then?”_

_“I want you to be happy, of course,” With that, he succeed to make the younger lad blushed madly, shifting from him as he fiddled his fingers. Oh, that might be flattered him but sure he was overly embarrassed right now. Mark laughed within Jack’s nervousness, which made the other glared at the raven-haired man. “But more than that, I wanted to stay besides you all the time to protect you. It is because you are my younger brother, the dearest one. I will always stay besides you.”_

 

“He protected me when I was in danger, Jesus…” Jack mumbled under his breath as he twirled the bottle around idly while thinking about the accident before. He sighed heavily, shifting his gaze towards the wave which was calm and steady, he wanted this calmness but something inside his guts made him feel uncomfortable. How sad. He stared at the bottle once more then he looked at the sea with its colorful orange and turned into a night sky with beautiful stars decorating them.

The night sky might calm him down in a while, every time he was in this shore, it always remembered him and Mark together. Alas, the accident was beyond too late to be reversed. Jack held tight the bottle onto his chest, mumbling something in Irish which no one could catch about it before he threw the bottle into the sea. He hoped that his wish will be granted, to make Mark alive but it might be impossible to do so. He remembered all the sins he got in the past days, where he became the Prince of Evil. The past was the past, it couldn’t be return as what he wanted to. It wouldn’t and never, if only he could time traveled, he could change the accident and let him to be the one who get punished.

As the breeze past through the blanket he wore around his body, Jack sighed deeply, still remembering on how guilty he was, made Mark dead. It was on his hands. But, the younger man would remembered about the things those his brother did, protecting him all along and made him happy.

Yet, still, he remembered the thing which inside his life had gone.

Jack stared at the bottle which had disappeared slowly into the endless sea, of course he didn’t know where it went, he didn’t want to know exactly.

 

_“Mark, the bottle of message can’t make the wish come true, can it?” Jack asked as Mark dropped the bottle into the sea and let it drifted into the sea, exchanging glances towards each other. The raven-haired man smiled at him and pat him on the head, which got swat by Jack in return._

_“It can, don’t you want to try it?”_

_Jack pouted, crossed his arms as he huffed. “No! That kind of thing is for peasants,” he said, made Mark silenced and staring at him. He knew it wasn’t the right thing to say, at least for making this man disappointed was a no. “I mean… You had granted my wish, though. Make me happy whenever you’re around me, bro.”_

_Another silence from the other man, which Jack felt a slightly panicked if he said another wrong thing. The latter stared at him, saw the relief washed throughout his face made him feeling glad about it. “Really? I’m glad to make your wish come true, Jack.” He said, both of them exchanging their sweet smiles like they always did._

 

“….Fuck,” He cursed, remembering on how the other was totally important for him. He had did on what he wanted to do, serving him properly like a Young Majesty and everything he wanted. Without him, it felt really empty. “…Will my thoughts around this sea arrived at their destination?” He asked to himself, waving at the bottle slightly when it had gone like forever from his sight, slight smile bloomed across his face temporarily.

It was dark, no one might couldn’t see his smile, no one ever. He was all alone and the breeze might killing him slowly. Jack stopped waving at the bottle, the smile slowly flattered as tears started to fall down throughout the corners of his eyes, choking a sob. Guilt had washed him completely, fell down to the edge as the wave hit him slowly. He covered his face as he cried over his guiltiness.

“…I’m s-sorry, Mark. I’m really sorry…to make you like this..” He whispered between his sobs, he didn’t want to have this, actually. It was such a harsh one, it was all his own faults. He repeated all over, apologizing towards the long gone Mark Fischbach, he hoped the other would hearing it, but then.

“Jack,” He heard someone called him, yet his head didn’t turn so did his gaze. “If we were to be reborn, it’ll be nice if we become siblings again.” It said, slowly his gaze averted towards the silhouette of Mark Fischbach for the last minute while he gasped, Jack stood up and turned his body towards it, smiling at it. He had stopped crying, even though he knew he wouldn’t ever see him again, yet he knew how he looked. It was in front of him.

“…Yeah, it will. I hope to see you again sometime, Mark.”

“…You too, Jack. I know you will remember me.” With his last smile, he vanished completely into the thin air. Jack fell into silence but his smile still plastered onto his face, gazing up at the beautiful night sky as the stars blinked their lights.

“…Mark would love to see this, too…"


End file.
